Don't
by Kuroi Star
Summary: A collection of one-shots of different pairings. There was no law against keeping secrets, was there?  Takes place after BO's taken down, but no one -except the few, including Kaito Kid – knows about Conan being Shinichi.  No pairings.
1. Don't Look

**Pairing: **ShinRan

**Summary: **Nee-chan, ya always wondered where Kudo went. Here's ya answer.

**IXIXIXI**

**Don't Look**

**IXIXIXI**

_Why the hell is Hattori here?_

Conan groaned aloud, suppressing the scowl that threatened to cross his face.

Another day, another case.

This time, it was the murder of a company's president. The mystery splattered across the newspaper's headlines, and Inspector Megure came to _the _Sleeping Kogoro – Conan – for help.

And here Conan thought things couldn't get worse after getting rapped on the head for rummaging through the photos the inspector brought along, _until _the Detective of the West came barging in through the office's door.

Without knocking.

A wide grin greeted him, and the teen detective ruffled his hair, treating him like a brat – after the hundredth almost-slipup of his name.

He did not need anymore trouble contributing to his foul mood since last night.

Ran had asked for the reason Heiji came over.

The case, of course, Heiji had answered. It was a locked room murder, so he thought someone – he leered at Conan – needed help.

As to whether Heiji was really here to help or to compete with him, Conan did not know. And he certainly did not want to find out.

It made his head spin to even think about it.

Spin... spinning…

_Why _was the room spinning? Conan saw two Heijis beside him. Not good.

They boy's head felt heavy, and black spots dotted his vision. Before long, breathing became quite a chore.

Everyone was too absorbed in the case to notice that Conan was perspiring profusely despite the cool weather.

_Thud. _

"O-oi, Ku-" Heiji, who sat beside Conan, startled when Conan collapsed onto his lap. "C-Conan!"

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" Ran ran over to the boy and knelt beside him, placing her palm on his forehead. "He's running a high fever!"

Heiji got up from his position, never taking his eyes off Conan.

Breathing heavily through his mouth, Conan clutched the clothe at his chest, eyeing Heiji desperately.

_Oi, oi, Kudo never said anything about taking a temporary antidote! _

As if reading his mind, Conan rasped, "It was.. supposed to be… a f-failure…"

Or maybe the expression on Heiji's face – wide eyes and slacked jaw – was really comprehensible.

No one but Heiji understood what Conan meant. Then again, they couldn't care about it right now.

"I'll call for an ambulance!" Inspector Megure took off to where the phone was, and was about to dial the number when Heiji spun on his heel and slammed the receiver back onto the phone.

"Ya _can't _call for an ambulance!" Heiji closed his eyes, ready for the rapid fire of questions.

"What do you mean-" Kogoro began to protest, but was cut off by Conan's agonized yell which pulled everyone back to the present situation at hand.

"Conan-kun, you'll be fine!" Ran cooed, worry in her voice evident.

Heat coursed through Conan's entire body and his face scrunched in pain. Sweat soaked his clothes. The boy let out a sharp gasp.

Heiji knew he could not help Conan get away this time. What would he tell them if he went out with Conan and came back with Shinichi?

"H-Hattori..!" Conan begged the teen to do something to get him out of here. _Anything. _

Heiji responded to Conan's plea with a shake of his head, "I'm sorry." – not something Conan had wanted to hear.

Heiji motioned for Ran to move aside. The girl was reluctant at first, but she remembered how Heiji always helped Conan when something like this happened. She stepped away.

Heiji began to undress Conan, starting with unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you-"

Heiji interrupted the middle-aged detective, ordering him to bring down a blanket and a shirt and pants with a voice of authority that held no room for arguments.

Kogoro let out a 'tch' before running up the stairs to his room. The Osaka detective seemed to know what he was doing.

Kogoro came back down with the wanted items and tossed them at Heiji's side. He muttered his thanks.

Megure and Ran were silently watching, seeing how their demands for explanation were ignored. They decided to wait. And _then _pummel the teen.

Watching a seven-year-old writhe in pain was no easy feat though.

All of them winced on the inside, as Conan gasped and wheezed painfully, grabbing tightly onto the blanket Heiji covered him with. The blanket, in no time, was covered with sweat as well. Ran was on the verge of tears.

"Ran... don't look…"

was the last sentence that slipped from Conan's lips before he let out an ear-piercing wail.

"Conan-kun!"

Ran's cry reverberated throughout the room, but no one could hear it anymore.

Inspector Megure and Kogoro watched the scene with wide eyes and slacked jaws, as the boy _grew _right in front of their very being. They made inaudible sounds in utter shock.

A tear slipped down Ran's cheek.

"Nee-chan," Heiji began as he stood up slowly from the boy who turned teen, lying on the couch, barely conscious. "Ya always wondered where Kudo went. Here's ya answer."

-Owari-

* * *

My first DC Fic - go easy on me! X) I find it kind of.. lame, but I still wanted to give it a shot. I wish I could write better, but my ability lacks. Tell me what you think! Do help me point out any mistakes, since I'm pretty sure I did make some somewhere even without realising it. This was supposed to be one of the ten 'Don't' themes. Pairings may vary. I wanted to make this a ShinRan pairing, but it appears that this particular one-shot is lacking.

**This whole fic itself is just a collection of one-shots. Only chapter one and two are related (chapter two is the sequel of chapter one). The rest of the chapters stand alone, unless stated otherwise.**


	2. Don't Leave

**Pairing: **ShinRan

**Summary: **I've always been beside you, haven't I, Ran? As Edogawa Conan. I've never left you; I never will. I bet you know that better than anyone else.

**IXIXIXI**

Don't Leave

**IXIXIXI**

"Shinichi?"

No response.

Ran's question was met by a tense silence that flooded the room, together with the realization that she had been lied to all this time. It hit her with all the weight and force of a charging rhino.

Shinichi was busted – he'd need a time machine to get out this one. In other words, it's impossible.

This can't be happening! He tried so hard to keep up his pretenses, so hard to act like a kid, and so hard to keep his sanity while watching Ran cry with her breaking heart.

"You bastard…" Shinichi mumbled hoarsely, slowly stirring from his seemingly lifeless state.

He couldn't bear to watch the biggest fear of his life unfolding in the scene right in front of him. The new antidote Haibara gave him last night was supposed to be a failure! It didn't work then, so why now?

Ran managed not to react, but she seethed with anger over the insult hurled at her. Was that all the _jerk _could say after all this time? All her tears dried up instantly; seems that they deemed Shinichi not worthy to cry for.

Heiji glanced back and forth between Ran and Shinichi.

"Chill, Nee-chan," Heiji said, gulping nervously, as he backed off to the side of the room where Kogoro and Inspector Megure were. "It was directed at me, not'cha." One would have to be really thick in the skull – encyclopedia thick – to not realize that Ran was _really _furious, and the fact that the atmosphere was rather hostile.

Even the inspector and Kogoro knew when to step aside to allow the youngsters space.

Ran seemed to cool down once it was made clear that Shinichi wasn't talking to her. But that didn't mean that she forgave him. Yet.

Inspector Megure folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat softly – for fear of taking the brunt of Ran's wrath – and said, "Kudo-kun, I think you owe all of us an explanation, but for now…"

Both he and Kogoro, together with Heiji, made a beeline for the door. Without looking back.

One blue eye opened at the sound of a shutting door, regarding the surroundings nervously. He sat up half-way, propping one elbow against the couch and leaning his weight against it.

The blanket that was covering Shinichi slid off smoothly with a rustle, covering only the lower half of his body. You'd wonder what kind of shampoo Shinichi used.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried vehemently, her face beet red. "Cover yourself _properly_ or change into dad's clothes!" The girl jabbed her index finger at the pile of crumpled clothing.

Shinichi grinned shamelessly, pulling the cover over his own body carelessly. "Sorry 'bout that, Ran nee-chan!"

In a moment, the anger Ran felt dissipated, and the strained ambience dissolved into a light, cheerful one.

There was a long, long pause before both teens started giggling. And then it erupted into laughter. It carried on for a while, leaving the curious eavesdroppers right outside the door puzzled. They were pressing their ears against the door, listening in on their conversation.

Before long, both of them were how they used to be – enjoying each other's presence.

"Shinichi!" Ran said softly, suddenly. "You're… not going to leave me again, are you?"

The girl moved toward Shinichi carefully, afraid that one wrong move and he'd vanish into thin air. She stopped once she was standing in front of Shinichi.

"I've always been beside you, haven't I, Ran?" Shinichi responded, manoeuvering the frames away from his face and waving it lightly in the air. "As Edogawa Conan. I've never left you; I never will. I bet you know that better than anyone else."

"Shinichi…" Ran tried to push back the tears that resurfaced in her eyes. And failed. All the heartbreaks' worth of tears came down like waterfall, streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Shinichi took her hand in his, pressing the palm lightly against his cheek and nuzzled it. "I won't leave you, ever. Promise."

-Owari-

* * *

Cheesy much?

This is a sequel to 'Don't Look', since I saw quite a number of requests to continue it. I sure hope this has enough details (I had reference). I guess that's what happens when I write kind of absent-mindedly. I do hope that why Conan suddenly transformed is made clear here. X) Short, but this is it. The End.

I give my thanks to the reviewers who reviewed, readers and those who are about to press the review botan~


	3. Don't Get it Wrong

**Pairing: **ShinRan

**Summary: **You can feel sorry for Shinichi now.

**IXIXIXI**

Don't Get it Wrong

**IXIXIXI**

Conan had recoiled the moment Ran grabbed his wrist in a sudden, swift movement. As expected of the teen who took up karate. Her skills and instincts did not fail her.

Boy, was he in trouble, Conan thought cynically. What had he done?

A mistake he could never correct, that's what.

It was all in a spur of the moment! He couldn't help it. He was – in actual fact – a teenage boy with hormones. He surprised himself, staying sane even after living with Ran for so long.

He heard her confess.

He bathed with her.

He saw her cry.

It all spun out of control when he saw Ran sleeping on the couch, her defenseless self – far from it, he knew – tucked under a blanket.

How, oh _how,_ had he let the pink, alluring lips call out to him even after all that he went through? It didn't make sense!

Conan hoped he would just be knocked around the room with a few kicks – it was the best thing right now. Because, if not –

"You're Shinichi, aren't you." Ran said it as statement rather than a question, a hard edge to her voice.

- it would come to this.

Panic.

The boy tried to pry his wrist from the tightened grip.

"R-Ran nee-chan, are you still half-asleep? I'm Conan! Don't mistake me for Shinichi nii-san just because I look like him!" He spluttered, giving up on escaping. Instead, he worked his brain to think of an explanation. A logical one.

And he needed it in a few seconds.

Ran narrowed her eyes. She was going to make sure he was sorry when she was through with him.

You can feel sorry for Shinichi now.

"It was Shinichi nii-san!"

Ran blinked rapidly at the bold accusation, her hold on Conan slipping.

"He said that i-it was a… a charm! To make you sleep better!"

Conan lied blatantly like he had always done, evading his guilty eyes from Ran's pointy glare. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"That bastard!" Ran hollered, letting go of Conan completely. "What the hell does he think he's teaching to a seven-year-old?"

Conan twitched at Ran's sudden outburst, before making a beeline for his room. He closed the door silently, pressing his back to the door, leaning his weight against it.

He swore to himself that he was not going to call Ran until three weeks later – for Ran had a way to make him feel as though he was maimed through the phone.

-Owari-

* * *

Okaaaaay, this was weird. It came into my mind, and I thought it would be funny, but... Ah well. Read and tell me what you think! X) Uh, you're asking me why this is _even _shorter than the previous chapter? Let's just look forward to the next, longer chapter, ne?

**P.S.: It seems that there is a slight confusion about the chapters. This whole fic itself is just a collection of one-shots. Only chapter one and two are related (chapter two is the sequel of chapter one). This chapter stands alone, and so will the rest, unless stated otherwise. **

I give my thanks to the reviewers who reviewed, readers, and those who are about to press the review botan~


	4. Don't You Understand?

**Pairing: **Heiji x Kazuha

**Summary: **The hardest thing to deal with is when I look into your eyes, you look away.

**Don't You Understand?**

"_I-I like you!" _

That was the first thing Kazuha had heard as soon as she had laid her eyes on Conan and Heiji, through the crack in the ajar door. It didn't matter who said it, because at that point of time, it took Kazuha everything to keep from screaming in hysteria.

But more than that, Kazuha ran off without ever hearing the second part of the conversation (confession).

For so many years, after all the time she and Heiji had spent together, she didn't know.

Was Heiji reallya paedophile?

_**X_X**_

"Hattori, even _I _can do better than that!" Conan said mockingly, jabbing a thumb at himself. Despite having the arrogant attitude, Conan was using every ounce of self-control he had to not get off the chair and run to as far as his tiny limbs would carry him, if the goose bumps were anything to go by. "Just... get this over with already!"

"Shut up!" The Detective of the West yelled in his heavy accent, an accusing finger pointed at the boy. "Ya were the one who volunteered when I asked nee-chan to be my practice partner! And she was willing too..."

Heiji breathed a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"You do _not _confess to Ran before I do!" Conan snapped back vehemently. He lifted his legs and hopped off the chair nimbly, making his way out of the room before he changed his mind and took pity on the teen again.

He would be so much better off without sympathy, Conan realised. But who was he to say that? After all, he _is _in a predicament far worse than Heiji's.

"Kudo, just one more time?" Heiji pleaded desperately with the other detective. "I really need to do this. I- we can't wait any longer; it's driving both of us crazy." He needed to get this right. There would be no screw ups, and no hesitation.

For the ahou who, somehow, _still _didn't get that Heiji felt the same way she did.

It struck a nerve – Conan stopped. If anything other than the fact that he could not stand someone else confessing to Ran was making him go through all this... _torture_, it was the other fact that Conan understood Heiji's plight – something similar to his own. He glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes bearing an incomprehensible emotion. Understanding or..?

"The last time, Hattori."

Relieve and gratitude crossed Heiji's face as he flashed a small grin. "Thanks, Kudo."

If he could stand goose bumps for a one, two or five times, what's a sixth time? Incidentally, what are friends for?

_**X_X**_

Kazuha and Heiji had dropped by Tokyo – and to the Mouri Agency – for a little visit, like always. They were supposed to enjoy themselves, but Kazuha could sense that something was wrong with Heiji.

Her childhood friend had been shifty, and even went as far as to avoid her eye contact. Kazuha was sure that she didn't do anything to anger Heiji, or say anything wrong to provoke him. But when Ran and Conan spoke to him, he was all smiles. Not to mention speaking to them secretly in a corner.

It hurts. A lot.

Kazuha ran into Ran's room without knocking. "Ran-chan! Heiji, he, he..." was all the girl managed to cry out before she burst into tears and slumped onto the floor.

"Kazuha-chan! What's wrong?" Ran, who had been doing her homework on her desk, paused her work and went over to Kazuha.

"H-Heiji just confessed to.. to, Conan-kun!"

Ran did a double take. "What?" she gaped. "Are you sure you haven't been hearing things?"

"I can't mistake the voice I've been hearing for the past seventeen years of my life for someone else's!" Kazuha sobbed out, a little irritated that Ran didn't seem to believe her.

_Boys_, Ran thought dryly. _Can't they do it somewhere else where no one can hear them?_

Ran hoped she kept that to herself. When Kazuha was still weeping, she knew she was safe.

"Why don't you ask Hattori-kun himself, to clear things up." Ran said aloud, placing her hands on Kazuha's shoulders encouragingly. "There has to some mistake! Besides, for one, I know that Conan doesn't swing that way." Ran couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

Kazuha nodded silently, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

She and Heiji needed to talk. Alone.

_**X_X**_

"Heiji, what did I do?" Kazuha asked seriously. Her gaze was fixed on the other teen.

"What?" was Heiji's immediate response. "What did ya do?"

Kazuha had him come all the way to the park near the agency right before dinner, just to ask him what she did? Sometimes, the teen could never get what his childhood friend (sweetheart) was thinking.

"Don't ask me! Answer me!" The girl bit back, "You've been avoiding me, but you chat with Ran-chan and Conan-kun all day! You also look away whenever I stare at you! See, you're doing it again!"

Heiji inadvertently averted Kazuha's gaze. He felt trapped, like a mouse in a cage. Why was the ahou so sharp when he didn't need her to be? Couldn't she just be as dense as she used to be? It would definitely make things easier right now. Maybe Kazuha wasn't as dumb as he thought...

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing's wrong, so let's just go back and have dinner, alright?" Heiji stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged nonchalantly. Or tried to, anyway. He turned to walk away.

Kazuha followed him. "Heiji! Stop right there!"

To Kazuha's surprise, Heiji did. "I told you already - it's nothing! You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who's acting weird on my own."

"You like Conan-kun. Is that why you're like this?"

It was one of the few times in his life that Heiji did a full-blown double take. "Wha- I like that guy?" Heiji yelled in disbelief, spinning on his heels to face Kazuha. He didn't bother suppressing the incredulous look that crossed his features. "Why the hell would you think that, ahou!"

"I heard you confessing to him this afternoon!" Kazuha clenched a hand into a fist. "With my own ears. So don't tell me you didn't!"

Heiji unwittingly averted Kazuha's accusing eyes – yet again. She heard? Oh darn. There was no way out of this one – no amount of denying would work.

When Heiji didn't fire right back at her, Kazuha felt like crying right there and then. She was hoping the teen would protest, call her an idiot and tell her that she was indeed hearing things.

"Heiji, don't you understand?" Kazuha managed not to sniffle despite the heavy tears that were hanging on her eyelids. "The hardest thing to deal with is not you confessing to Conan-kun. It's when I look into your eyes... you look away."

Heiji froze. He didn't even budge when Kazuha ran off, tears already falling. He couldn't. He messed up even before he started.

"...I'm sorry."

-Owari-

* * *

Wow. I didn't expect myself to end it like this either. Muses. I can never understand them. So, what do you think? This is one of the longest chapter. X) Look forward to the next chapter~

I give my thanks to reviewers who reviewed, readers and those who are about to press the review botan~


	5. Don't Spill their secrets

**Pairing: **None

**Summary: **There was no law against keeping secrets, was there? (Takes place after BO's taken down, but no one -except the few, including Kaito Kid – knows about Conan being Shinichi.)

**Don't Spill (their secrets)**

The Organization was set up, secret to the those who uphold the laws.

It operated, unknown to the public.

And then it was taken down – silently.

_**X_X**_

"Kudo, watch the news! Watch. The. News." Hattori Heiji, Detective of the West, yelled from the other end of the line. "Heck, it's on _every_ channel!"

Conan held the receiver away from his abused ear. Seriously, Hattori Heijis and phones should never co-exist. If either were to disappear, Conan hoped it would be Hattori Heiji.

"Hattori, I can hear you, thank you very much!" Conan hissed furiously, switching on the television with the remote control that was already in his hand. "If you don't lower your volume, I'm hanging up!"

Apologies were muttered, and then it was back to the situation at hand.

Still, Conan wondered. What kind of programme could they be showing on TV to make Heiji so jumpy? Maybe it's the news of a murder mystery of some famous person. Or maybe it's the capture of Kaito Kid.

_It'll have to be after people find out about my identity,_ Conan thought dryly, tucking his chin in his palm.

"_We're in the same boat, tantei-kun. Or rather, Kudo Shinichi. You know my civilian identity, and I know your _real _identity. C__ompromising would __make everything so much more pleasant, don't you think?"_

_That_ was close enough to the capture of Kaito Kid.

"Oi, Kudo, are you still there?" came from the worried Osaka detective. "Look, I know this is big news and I have no intention of rubbing salt onto wound, but what the hell is a conversation between you and Kaito Kid doing on TV?"

This was one of the occasional, full-blown double takes Conan did in his life. Should he be grateful that Ran and Kogoro were not home right now, or should he be thanking the bastard that spared him from telling the truth?

Things couldn't get any worse, until he recognized the fact that Ran would also hear of this soon enough. The realization hit him with the weight and force of an over-speeding vehicle.

_Who would do something like this? Who could? _Conan suppressed the scowl that threatened to cross his face, trying to think rationally. He slapped himself for even thinking that Kid would do something like that. He knew Kid well enough – from the days when they were working together to bring down the Organization – that he wouldn't do anything despicable. Besides, something like this had no benefits for the phantom thief.

Clenching a hand into a fist, Conan placed the receiver that he had been clutching onto unknowingly back onto the phone with a soft click.

The boy was slowly apprehending that this, was the worst way to blow his cover.

_**X_X**_

"_I'm a detective; you're are a thief. There is no compromising between us. The last time was an exception." Conan glowered at Katio Kid, biting back profanities. "Even detectives need a break. I'll catch you the next time."_

_Kid made a disappointed sound, "Too bad, tantei-kun. I was really looking forward to some sort of agreement." He held up a hand to stay the protests before Conan could even begin. "I know, we have one. But I thought I might as well try my luck to make one that includes you not baring your teeth when we meet on the streets."_

"_I already agreed to not revealing your civilian identity, not arresting you when you're not at your heists and making sure that Hattori doesn't slip up!" Conan fired right back at the magician, giving him the Death Glare. "That's one more than what you have complied to!" _

_Somehow, even though they were arguing, Conan felt that something like this helped him forget that he had to act a child. It was similar to when solving murder mysteries with Heiji. And he loved that feeling. _

_Maybe an occasional exchange like this wasn't so bad after all._

_Amidst all the dangerous encounters and tasks, friendships had been fostered, and trust had grown. It wasn't at all surprising, seeing how they fit together like pieces of the same puzzle. _

"_I had known your secret for quite a while – even before we teamed up. I don't think that's considered a condition, seeing how I even helped conceal your identity once." Kid took a few steps forward, balancing himself on the edge of the roof with no difficulties. _

"_I'm not surprised you found me out. You are Kaito Kid after all. You have your resources." Conan responded in a detached tone._

"_Is _the _Kudo Shinichi complimenting me?" An irritatingly familiar smirk was inching its way onto Kid's face. And boy, Conan hated seeing that look. The Kaito Kid Look._

_Conan leaned his weight against a wall, arms folded."You can continue dreaming; I won't burst your bubble... Still, I thought you would have found out even earlier." _

"_Hypocrite." Kid shot back jokingly. _

_A small smile cracked on Conan's face. "Watch what you say. You never know when the Task Force might come knocking on your door." _

"_Hey, you promised!" _

"_I break promises. Sometimes." Conan admitted. _

_A strong wind blew by and silence prevailed. Until Kaito Kid spoke again, both of them ended up star-gazing. _

"_So, what do you intend to do, now that the Organization has met it's fall?" Kid sat down and patted on the empty space beside him, encouraging the shrunken detective to settle down. _

_Conan accepted the invitation. "I'll just have to wait for an antidote. Until then, I'll still be solving cases, and that includes apprehending you." Conan hesitated for a while, before he continued. "I won't be telling Ran about it as well. I've come too far." _

_As far as four years. And Ran is still waiting for 'Shinichi'. _

"_Geez, don't sound so serious! You really should lighten up." Kid suggested humorously, "Take a real break or something. Maybe work with me on a heist." _

_There was a long, long pause before Conan replied, "Fat hope," and threw Kid a dirty look. _

_Kid laughed, brushing the rejection off easily. "You should go to go back to bed now – it's nine, brat." _

_Conan looked daggers at Kid and was about to retort, but the magician had already taken off in his hang glider, a white triangle in the distance._

_Once in a while like this... it's alright, isn't it?_

_**X_X**_

With each passing moment, the possibility of media, police, or worse, Ran bursting into the agency rose. It terrified Conan to no end, to know that his secret was known to every stranger on some random street.

The boy never thought it could happen to him. Some horrible secret exposed to public, forcing him to commit suicide because of the humiliation, the pressure. Of course, scratch out the committing suicide part. He thought it only happened in dramas.

Media proved him wrong, though.

The next piece of news from the TV made handling of the situation calmly impossible.

"_From the video, we do not know if Edogawa Conan is really the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi. But as far as the police are concerned, they are considering taking the seven-year-old into custody for questioning about Kid's civilian identity." _

Things were definitely getting out of hand – it's _insanity_! What had the boy done to make Life hate him so? Who could he go to?

Professor Agasa's? No, they'll find him too easily. Perhaps he could seek refuge at Kaito Kid's – he had his address and cell phone number stored in his own. Idiot! That would lead the police straight to him!

Conan fished out his cell from the back pocket of his jeans. He memorized Kid's address and number before deleting the stored data.

_I can't believe I'm helping Kid._ Conan rolled his eyes, expertly ignoring all the signs that pointed to regret. He wasn't really breaking a law, was he? There was no law against keeping secrets, was there? If there was, Conan really hoped he wouldn't remember it right now. The law had a way of guilt-tripping him into spilling the truth.

In other words, he'll screw up royally.

If memory serves, Professor Agasa had no invention that could make him disappear from the face of Earth perpetually.

The loud banging on the door made Conan jump. He scowled.

The door swung open and police swarmed the agency, most of them trying to keep the press out. "Edogawa Conan, we're arresting you for questioning. I'm sure you'll cooperate if you really are Kudo Shinichi."

The infamous smirk crept onto the boy's face as he crossed his finger tips; it was something too sophisticated for a child to pull off – a mask that hid a great deal. It made the people in the room shudder.

"Don't worry, I won't put up resistance. I _am _Kudo Shinichi, after all."

-Owari-

* * *

Wow. How long has it been since I updated? I'm sorry. I lost all inspiration to write so suddenly. Here is the fifth. I hope you readers enjoyed it, though.

I give my thanks to the reviewers who reviewed, readers and those who are about to press the review botan~


End file.
